Realizando Meu Maior Desejo
by Yin Lua
Summary: Harry, Hermione e Rony fazem um desejo e acabam em uma aventura com os entes queridos. Eles acabam no tempo dos Marotos. O que será que vai acontecer quando eles estiverem lá? Será mais alguem vai pra lá? Será que Harry, Rony e Hermione vao em busca das h
1. Fazendo O Desejo

CAPITULO 1: Fazendo o Desejo

**Depois da terceira guerra mundial bruxa, causada por Lord Voldemort, o mundo bruxo esta em paz graças a´O Menino Que Sobreviveu, Harry Potter e seus fieis amigos: Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley…**

**O Menino Que Sobreviveu, está agora indo para seu 7° ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogoarts junto com seus melhores amigo. Em Hogoarts eles recebem o apelido de Trio de Ouro, pois quase nunca se ve eles separados.**

**Então meus caros leitores devemos agradecer eternamente ao nosso querido Harry Potter.**

**Materia Por _Rita Skeeter_**

Harry fechou o jornal e se encaminhou ao seu malao que já estava pronto para ele ir à Hogwarts para, como Rita Skeeter escreveu, seu 7° ano junto com Hermione e Rony, e o melhor iria rever o amor da sua vida e irmã de seu melhor. Gina.

Harry desceu as escadas de sua mais nova em folha casa, Godrics Hollow, ele conseguiu reconstrui – lá e agora estava morando lá. Ele foi até a frente de casa onde um Ford Argilia estava o esperando. Entrou e se encaminhou a estação junto com os Weasley´s e Hermione.

Eles foram conversando bobagens até a estação onde se despediram do Sr. E da Sra. Weasley, e foram para dentro do expresso depois de colocar nossas malas lá dentro e levar Bichento, Edwigs II e pichinho , a coruja de Rony para o vagao de animais.

A viagem deles foi tudo muito normal, eles foram conversando o caminho todo e quando chegaram foram direto para o salão pricipal e teve a mesma coisa de todos os anos : as sabias palavras do chapeu seletor, as crianças sendo selecionadas e o grande discurso do diretor, que passou a ser diretora, já que Dumbledore morreu e Minerva assumiu a diretoria.

Depos disso todos jantaram e subiram para dormir.

No dia seguinte não tinha aula, pois iam se acostumar a escola e ainda iam receber o horario no dia seguinte…

Já que não tinham aula Harry, Hermione e Rony foram para o Lago Negro para conversarem.

- Aiai esse ano tem os NIEMS, nós temos que estudar muito para ter um emprego bom quando sair daqui – disse Mione se sentando

- A não Mione! Não enche chegamos ontem na escola e voce já está falando em estudar – reclamou Rony quase que indignado se sentando

-Mas Ron temos que pensar no futuro – contrapos Hermione

- Como se depois dessa guerra nós não conseguissimos o emprego que quisessimos – rebateu Ron

Harry que até entao estava calado alternando o olhar na discusao dos amigos e em uma fonte que nunca tinha visto perto do Lago até que decidiu por um fim na discussao

- Ei pessoal vem aqui – chamou Harry se levantando e indo em direção a fonte sendo seguido por Ron e Hermione, que já tinham parado de discutir

- O que é isso ? – perguntou Ron visivelmente muito curioso

- É uma fonte mas por que está aqui eu não sei – respondeu Harry disse se aproximando – já pensaram que pode ser uma fonte do desejo – completou rindo

- Lembresse que nada é impossivel, e alem do mais tem osejed por que não poderia ter uma fonte do desejo – disse Hermione numa pose sabe-tudo

- Vamos fazer um pedido juntos – disse Harry pegando um galeao – ãhhhh o que podemos pedir ? – perguntou a Hermione e a Rony

- Eu queria muito visitar Os Marotos – disse Ron com um sorriso

- Pra mim esse desejo não vai funcionar, portanto pode fazer qualquer um – disse Hermione pouco conversida

- Entao tá. Desejamos voltar para o tempo d´Os Marotos – pediu Harry jogando o galeao dentro da fonte

E essa foi a ultima coisa que eles antes de cairem no chao da floresta proibida e desmaiarem

**N/A: espero que tenham gostado do prologo, que ainda é o primeiro capitulo, mas prometo que os proximos serao maiores. Mandem comentarios que é isso que me motivam**

**PS: desculpem - me pelos erros de portugues, eu realmente odeio gramatica  
><strong>


	2. Surpresa! EU ME CASEI COM O POTTER ?

**N/A: Laslus eu queria agradecer pelo review, somos duas realmente. Eu vou suas fics pode deixar, sempre mais uma leitora é muito bom pra nossa auto - estima.**

**Beijos e de novo obrigada pelo review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

CAPITULO 2: SURPRESA! EU ME CASEI COM O POTTER ?

Sirius, James, Pedro e Remo estavam andando pela floresta e devo dizer que estavam: um lobisomem, um cachorro, um cervo ( ou viado ) e um rato passeando em uma noite de Lua cheia. E para a supresa de voces leitores o lobisomem esta quietinho passeando com seus amigo afinal ele tinha tomado a poção Mata-Cão que o proprio tinha preparado entao estava conciente de seus atos.

De repente aparece um clarao na frente deles e os cega, quando a luz passa eles podem ver tres adolecentes de suas idades desmaiados e um deles era extremamente parecido com o James para surpresa deste. Quem visse imaginaria que ele tivesse um irmão gemio.

Sirius e James se olharam e deram um aceno de focinho e foram até eles, eles conseguiram ver as vestes da grifinoria, Remo e Pedro foram ajudar os amigos, Remo pegou Harry e o botou em cima de James e Pedro voltou a sua forma humana e arrastou Rony para ficar em cima de Sirius e depois pegou Hermione e a botou em cima de James junto com Harry.

Eles deixaram Remo na casa dos gritos e os outros tres se encaminharam para Hogwarts a procurada da enfermeira que a esta hora já deveria estar dormindo. Entraram em Hogwarts e no caminho a enfermaria encontraram uma pessoa que fez James morrer de felicidade.

- Meu Lirio – disse um James sorridente

- O que voces estao fazendo aqui a esta hora da noite e com tres alunos desmaiados ? – perguntou dando pouca atenção ao que James havia falado – E pra voce é Evans Potter, E-V-A-N-S. – completou olhando para James desgostosamente o fazendo perder o sorriso e a olhar magoado

- Estavamos indo levar eles a enfermaria, os encontramos desmaiados na floresta proibida – respondeu James completamente seco e sem o brilho nos olhos, o que preocupou Sirius – Até mais Evans – disse levando Harry, que estava em seu colo,para a enfermaria sendo seguido por Rabicho que estava com Herimone, Sirius com Rony e Lilian.

Quando chegaram a enfermaria estava toda apagada sinal que a enfermeira já foi dormir, mas em caso extremo como esse se usa medidas extremas…

- MADAME POMFLEY – gritou Sirius acordando toda a enfermaria inclusive a madame

- Que gritaria é essa na minha enfermaria ? – perguntou a madame Pomfley chegando lá com o rosto com um crema verde, pepino nos olhos, um roupao rosa choque e chinelo de dedo amarelo. Assustou todos assim inclusive os pacientes que acordaram com o grito de Sirius

- AH que susto – falou James com a mao livre no coração – nós – falou apontando para Rabicho,ele e Sirius - viemos trazer esses tres alunos que encontramos desmaiados na floresta proibida e ela – falou apontando para Lilian – não sei o que está fazendo aqui e nem quero saber – terminou com a voz fria fazendo Lilian tremer, pois nunca vira o maroto desse jeito frio com ela

- E- eu vim acompanhar eles – disse Lilian gaguejando sem querer

- Ninguem te pediu nada – falou James mais frio ainda se possivel, assustando Sirius que percebeu que o amigo estava magoado demais e não ia perdoa – lá tao cedo

- Coloquem – os ali – disse madame Pomfley apontando para tres camas vazias no final da enfermaria – Quando eles acordarem os chamarei aqui para voces conversarem, podem ir dormir

Eles sairam da enfermaria quietos e foram em direção a entrada do Salao Comunal até que James chamou Sirius e Pedro

- Almofadinha, Rabicho venhao aqui por favor – pediu James

- Anda logo Potter que eu quero dormir – reclamou Lilian para James

- Entao vai, ninguem aqui falou com voce – falou seco

- Mas eu tenho que os acompanhar até o Salao Comunal para ter certeza que iram dormir ou vadiar pelo castelo – ela disse se virando para eles

- Pois uma certeza voce pode ter: nós não vamos voltar para o dormitorio. Pessima noite Evans – ele falou tao frio que pareceu congelar a espinha de Lilian e o pior foi que ele desde aquela hora no corredor quando Lilian os encontrou ele não a olhou nos olhos mais

- Pra voce tambem Potter – falou Lilian se virando e continuou andando, abalada pelo modo com James a tratou

Depois que Lilian se virou e começou a andar, James olhou pela direção que ela estava indo e Sirius percebendo isso falou :

- Pontas não fica assim ela não vale a pena – falou consolando o amigo – não se deixe ficar assim por uma garota que não te merece. Agora vem vamos voltar por que deixamos o Remo lá na casa dos gritos – continuou

- Vamos – respondeu Rabicho que estava completamente alheio a situação de James

- É vamos – respondeu James indo atras dos amigo cabisbaixo

Quando chegaram na casa dos grito tiveram a surpresa de encontrar Remo dormindo, afinal ele não durmia a essa hora geralmente ele não dormia mas por segurança decidiram não acorda – lo

- Pessoal eu vou fazer um lanche – falou Rabicho obviamente indo em direção a cozinha

- Tá – disse um James muito magoado com uma certa ruiva, sentando no chao e ele nem imagina como uma certa ruiva estava

- Dormitorio Feminino -

Aiai poxa o Potter ficou tao frio comigo de repente.. **Lily por que voce está pensando no Potter. **_Ora essa por que nosso Thiago é lindo e ela ficou sentida pelo jeito como ele nos tratou._ Eu não sou apaixonada pela aquele trasgo. _ Ninguem aqui falou que voce é apaixonada por ele. _**Para que voce já esta confundindo a garota. **Eu não estou confusa sei muito bem que eu não gosto do Potter, não me importo com ele e nem como ele me trata, alias assim esta bem melhor . _Claro que não esta melhor voce ficou meia magoada depois que ele ficou frio com voce. _Alias nem sei por que ele ficou frio comigo. **E nem deveria saber afinal nós não nos importamos com ele. **_ Eu sei porque ele ele ficou frio com a gente, ele te comprimentou e voce simplesmente o olhou desgostosamente, e voces não viram o olhar magoado dele não ?. _**É claro que ele não ficou magoado voce esta botando titica de coruja na cabeça dela, afinal ele é o Potter. **_ É o Thiago mas tambem é um ser humano, imaginem a pessoa pela qual voce é apaixonada te trata com despreso, indifereça, nojo, imaginem voce pede pra sair com ela mais toda vez que voce pede voce sai humilhada e ainda é no Salão Principal todo dia. _Ela tem razao. ** Não ela não tem razao, ele é o Potter gente, é um maroto que brinca com todas as meninas de Hogwarts, e só quer voce na listinha idota dele. **Aiai eu to ficando maluca conversando com minhas consiencias. – pensava Lily olhando para a Lua brilhando lá no ceu e lembrando dos momentos que passou com Já… Potter

- Aiiii to mesmo ficando maluca – disse indo dormir, assim que ela botou a cabeça em seu travisseiro ela se lembrou de um momento que para a Lilian foi lindo

**_FLACHBACK ON_**

_Lilian e suas amigas estavam no jardim reencostadas em uma arvore, conversando sobre trivialidades_

_- ai amigas voces não acham o Frank muito fofo ? – suspirou Alice pela decima vez naquela conversa, rodando o anel que Frank a havia dado de presente de namoro_

_- Oi Meu Lirio – sussurou James chegando por tras de Lilian causando um arrepio involuntario na mesma_

_- É Evans Potter, Evans ou é tao dotado de inteligencia que não sabe pronunciar o meu nome ? – perguntou sarcastica_

_- Vou ignorar isso Meu Lirio, eu vim aqui pedir pra voce sair comigo – falou se ajoelhando e estendendo um buque de lirios vermelhos com uma capa verde esmeralda_

_- Voce sabe que eu não quero Potter, mas aceito as flores obrigada – respondeu ela docemente pegando o buque das maos do maroto e as cheirando vendo James ir embora com a cabeça abaixada._

_- Poxa Lily voce poderia ter aceitado o convite pelo menos dessa vez – disse Marlene_

_- Não sei não Lene, mas eu confesso que amei as flores – ela disse e fez um feitiço que mandou as flores para seu quarto dentro de um vaso com agua para elas não murcharem…_

… _desde entao as flores continuam na cabiceira da cama de Lily sem nunca murchar…_

**_FLACHBACK OFF_**

- Boa noite James – sussurou Lilian com um sorriso no rosto e adormecendo logo depois

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sentia sua cabeça latejar e uma dor fraca no corpo, forçou ao maximo seus olhos se abrirem mas eles não a obdeseram, desistindo de tentar abrir os olhos ela escutou atentamente seus futuros amigos discutirem

- Eu já falei que é cervo Almofadinhas, C – E – R – V – O. – falou uma voz parecida com a de Harry que Hermione estimou sendo como a de James Potter – e eu estava oensando no Meu Lirio sim, apesar dela me magoar muito eu ainda amo aquela garota, mas ela não acredita – falou a ultima parte em um tom de voz tristonha

- Não falei Aluado, pra ele estar com essa cara de bobo alcolizado só podia estar pensando na Lily – falou uma voz que ela distinguiu como sendo a de Sirius Black

- Não é bobo alcolizado é cara de bobo apaixonado, seu pulguento – respondeu James

Nesse ponto ela descidiu intervir por que pelas historia que o Sirius mais velho contava para Harry, Ron e ela, eles discutinham muito mas realmente eram amigos

- Hummmm – murmurrou conseguindo abrir os olhos e se sentando

Olhando em volta ela se deparou com a enfermaria dos anos 70 de Hogwarts, Ron e Harry em uma cama cada do seu lado e tres garotos a olhando curiosamente e um garoto que ela definiu sendo o Pettigrew comendo como se não visse comida a anos

- Quem é voce ? – perguntou um garoto loirinho de olhos castanhos escuros, que ela definiu como sendo Remo Lupin

- Hermione Granger e aqueles ali são Harry Po… Harry e Rony – ela respondeu apontando respectivamente para cada um

- E voces são da grifinoria mas como nós nunca vismos voces aqui ? – perguntou Sirius os olhando desconfiado

- Ahhh eu tenho que falar com Dumbledore – Hermione disse tentando fugir do assunto

- Hermi – oneee - falou Rony como um sussuro igual ao 6° ano deles quando ele ficou na enfermaria por causa do veneno de Draco

Hermione se levantou correndo e foi até a cama de Ron e pegando sua mao

- Eu to aqui Ron. – ela disse pra ele – Um de voces pode acordar o Harry, que o Ron acordo eu, por favor – pediu Hermione

James se levantou e foi até a cama de Harry e o olhou estranhamente pela aparencia igual a dele menos pela cicatriz em forma de raio, tentou até o acordar por cinco minutos até que desistiu e Hermione depois de acordar Ron decidiu acorda - lo

- É deixa que eu o …. – Hermione vinha dizendo até que ela tropeçou na cama de Sirius que era enfrente a de Harry e caiu em cima de James o fazendo cair na cama de Harry com Hermione em cima dele. E foi nesse momento que a ultima pessoa que deveria ver essa cena apareceu e imediatamente pensou coisa errado

- Potter aqui não é lugar para estar com sua vadiazinhas se agarrando – falou Lilian assim que viu a cena e sentiu um aperto no coração

- Olha aqui minha filha eu não nenhuma vadiazinha pra voce falar assim comigo não, e quem disse que eu estava me agarrando com o James – reclamou Hermione elevando a voz mas abaixou assim que viu com quem estava falando – e apropozito meu nome é Hermione Granger muito prazer. – falou com um sorriso imaginando pelo qual motivo levou Lilian falar assim com ela. **Aposto que foi ciumes, pelo que Sirius e Remo nos contava ela não era de julgar as pessoas antes de conhece – las **– pensou Hermione

- Lilian Evans... – começou Lilian

- Futuramente Potter – interromperam James, Remo, James e Herimone, só que ninguem escutou Hermione falando pois saiu como um sussuro

Harry estava acordando e escutou alguem falando o nome de sua mae imediatamente ele fez um esforço e tentou falar

- Maaa – aaeee - tentou Harry se mexendo na cama chamando a atenção para si

- I Potter fez um clone seu ? – zombou Lilian

- Claro que não James Potter só existi um e esse sou eu – respondeu James ( nada ) modesto

- Paaaa – aaaiii - tentou mais uma vez Harry

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione correndo e abraçando Harry, fazendo Harry tossir e Ron ficar com ciumes

- Oi Mione ... Falta... Ar... Socorro! – terminou em um sussurro

- Ai desulpa Harry – falou Hermione saltando para tras fazendo Harry reparar nos outros ocupantes do quarto

Harry olhou para cada rosto daquela infermaria e seu coração, primeiro deu uma falha e depois deu um pulo dentro de seu peito com uma enorme felicidade de ver seu pais e entes queridos vivos, mas ai uma raiva subiu pelo seu corpo quando olhou para o ultimo paciente

- Parece que aquela fonte realmente funcionava Mione – falou Harry encarando a amiga

- Que fonte ? – perguntaram James, Lilian, Remo e Sirius, este primeiro e o ultimo com sorrisos marotos

- Nada não – respondeu Hermione olhando feio para Harry

- Voce não disse que queria ver Dumbledore ? – perguntou Remo

- Isso, onde ele está ? – perguntou Harry com mais um pouco de felicidade por ver seu querido diretor vivo

- Estou aqui – exclamou falou o diretor Dumbledore aparecendo na porta da infermaria – Srta. Evans e Sr. Potter, Black e Lupin pode nos dar lincença – pediu

- Desculpe diretor mais não tem nunhum Black aqui. Meu nome é Potter, irmao deste ser aqui que com toda a certeza se sente lijongeado por ter na familia uma pessoa tao gostosa, charmosa, lindo, maravilhosa, sexy... – falou marotamente Sirius

- Modesto ... – completou Harry rindo do padrinho

- Isso modesto... – ia falando de novo quando foi interrompido por...

- CHEGA SIRIUS – gritou todos, inclusive Rony que estava quieto em seu canto

- Muito bem Srs. E Srta. Podem nos dar licença – pediu novamente o diretor com uma risadinha

- Claro – disse Lilian indo para fora sendo seguida pel´Os Marotos que já haviam sido liberados pela Madame Pomfley

- Antes que pergunte quem somos nós e o que estamos fazendo aqui deixa que eu conto a historia toda – falou Harry interrompendo o diretor que ia abrir a boca para falar nesse mesmo momento

- Pode começar – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso sigelo

- Entao professor tudo começou com uma profecias obre um garoto que iria derrotar Voldemort, e esse garoto teve os pais mortos por esse mesmo ser e sofreu uma tentaiva de homicidio pelo mesmo, deixando – o apenas com uma cicatriz em forma de raio, desde entao esse garoto é chamado de O Menino Que Sobrebiveu, entao com os anos foram passando e esse garoto não sabia que era um bruxo pois viveu com os tios que era trouxa, com 11 anos uma pessoa foi na casa dele e o contou o que era e ele foi para Hogwarts... – e continuo contando resumidamente a sua historia como se ele fosse uma 3 ° pessoa até a parte da fonte que foi onde Dumbledore descobriu que Harry estava falando de si mesmo – e foi assim que nós viemos parrar aqui. Eu me chamo Harry Potter, ela é Hermione Granger e ele Ronald Weasley – terminou Harry minuos depois

- Entao tá Harry voces podem ficar aqui até descobrirmos como voces vao voltar para o tempo de voces – falou o diretor se levantando da cama em que estava sentado

Mas eles nem imaginaram que duas pessoinhas estavam ouvindo a conversa desde o inicio e foram correndo contar para os envolvidos menos para um dos marotos que descobriram que os traiu

- Lily, Meu Lirio vem aqui rapidinho tenho que falar com voce – implorou James a Lilian

- Não Potter e eu já falei que é Evans pra voce – respondeu ela

- Anda Lily é importante se quiser Marlene e Sirius vao com a gente – ele pediu mais uma vez

- Tá bom – ela disse desconfiada olhando para o maroto – mas se voce tentar alguma gracinha Potter voce vai se arrempender feio

Assim que encontraram Malene, eles seguiram para uma sala vazia e eles contaram as meninas que os ouviram horrorizadas e no final Lilian gritou

- EU ME CASEI COM O POTTER ? – ela gritou tao alto que poderia destruir o castelo mas sorte que James havia posto um _abaffiato_ na porta, prevendo os gritos dela

- E voce me fez lembrar... – começou James com um enorme sorriso – EU ME CASEI COM A MINHA RUIVA COM MEU LIRIO – ele ia continuar a gritar se não tivessem aberto a porta enquanto Lilian ficava vermelha

**N/A: o que estao achando ? me mandem comentarios hein nao se esqueçam**


	3. Mais Uma

**Capítulo 3**

Capítulo 3: Mais uma...

** XXXXXXXX **1998 **XXXXXXXX**

Todos estavam dando falta do Trio de Ouro, mas curiosamente Dumbledore e os professores, que também sabiam onde estava o Trio de Ouro continuavam calmos como se nada tivesse acontecendo e isso deixava uma Gina muito desesperada até que ela foi ao Lago Negro se TENTAR se acalmar. Isso mesmo TENTAR, pois ela não conseguiu...

Chegando lá ela se sentou na borda do Lago com os pés na água e chorou silenciosamente. Depois que terminou de chorar ela observou mais o Lago e percebeu que tudo estava diferente desde guerra, ainda havia destroços da guerra, mas já estavam nascendo grama e plantas. Ela reparou em uma fonte que tinha ali perto e ela tinha certeza que antes, essa fonte não existia.

Ela caminhou até lá e se lembrou de uns contos trouxas que se você jogar uma moeda dentro da fonte e fizer um desejo ele se realiza, mesmo não acreditando nisso ela jogou o Galeão que tinha no bolso e fez o desejo.

- Desejo estar onde Harry Potter está – pediu ela jogando o Galeão na fonte

Antes que ela fizesse qualquer outra coisa ela se sentiu ser sugada pela fonte como se tivesse aparatando e caiu no chão de uma floresta que ela reconheceu como sendo a Floresta Proibida, mas ela estava novinha em folha e parecia que estava acabando de se erguer

Quando levantou decidiu caminhar para Hogwarts e percebeu também que estava toda arranhada por cair no chão da Floresta, então se encaminhou diretamente para a enfermaria para receber os cuidados da Madame Pomfley, mas no caminho viu uma cena que a fez vibrar de felicidade

- HARRY – gritou Gina correndo em direção a Harry

Harry logo parou estático ao ouvi a voz de sua amada Gina que pelo que ele sabia ficou no futuro. Logo ele sentiu o peso dela contra si, o fazendo desequilibrar e bater de costas no chão estrondosamente

- Oi meu amor! – disse Harry a beijando, mas parou abruptamente – Como você chegou aqui Gina? – perguntou ele desconfiado

Há essa altura todos paravam para ver a cena que se fosse ao contrario poderia se dizer eram Thiago Potter e Lilian Evans ali no chão

- Gina! – chamaram Ron e Hermione chegando no cento da aglomeração e se surpreendendo

De longe outro casal via a cena...

- Bem que você poderia ser assim Meu Lírio – dissera James com um sorriso maroto no rosto e levando um tapa da ruiva, que por acaso é bem forte – Ai doeu Lily – falou ele esfregando o braço e fazendo um biquinho extremamente fofo

- Era pra doer mesmo – respondeu a ruiva rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando do pobre maroto que continuava com a cara fechada vendo a cena do outro casal Potter

Voltando pro outro casal Potter...

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore chegando por trás deles com um sorriso divertido imaginando que ela era

- Ela é minha namorada e irmã de Rony – respondeu Harry com um sorriso

- Oh, então senhorita... ? – perguntou o diretor

- Weasley, Gina Weasley – respondeu a ruiva corada

- Então senhorita Weasley queira me acompanhar até minha sala – pediu Dumbledore

- Claro – concordou ela saindo de cima de Harry – Tchau meu amor, Rony, Mione – com um aceno de cabeça ela se despediu

- Tchau – responderam Rony e Hermione enquanto Harry já estava de pé à beijava

- Tchau ruivinha – sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido quando se separaram a fazendo se arrepiar

** XXXXXXXX **Sala do Diretor **XXXXXXXX**

- Creio que já sabe de onde eu vim certo diretor ? – perguntou Gina mesmo já fazendo idéia que sim

- Sei sim, a senhorita veio do futuro igual ao Srs. Potter e Weasley e a Srta. Granger – respondeu o Diretor – Mas como os Srs. chegaram aqui? Que pelo que eu saiba o máximo que um vira – tempo pode voltar é 36 horas – perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade por trás dos óculos meia lua

- Eu pelo que entendi vim por uma fonte dos desejos – respondeu a ruiva com uma cara pensativa

- Uma fonte dos desejos? – perguntou novamente o diretor com um brilho nos olhos

- Isso mesmo diretor... Eu acho – respondeu ela completando baixinho

- Muito bem, senhorita Weasley, a senhorita vai ficar no mesmo ano que seus amigos tudo bem? – perguntou o diretor recebendo um aceno de cabeça concordando de resposta – Pode voltar para seus amigos e conhecer seus futuros sogros – falou o diretor, a última parte eu devo dizer com um sorriso de divertimento que não passou despercebido pela ruiva

Gina corou e saiu silenciosamente da sala do diretor. Foi se encaminhando para o Salão Principal onde encontrou seus futuros sogros, o resto dos marotos e seus amigos

- Oi gente – disse Gina se sentando do lado de Harry que havia guardado um lugar para ela

- Oi, você já deve saber mas eu sou James Potter, Lilian Evans futuramente Potter – falou essa parte com um sorriso enorme a qual Lily corou ao perceber o que ele falou –Marlene Markison, Alice Bustrod, Frank Longbotton, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black...

- Black nada meu caro veado, meu nome é Sirius Potter, fui adotado pelos pais do veado aqui, o que foi uma sorte para eles, afinal ganharam um filho gostoso, lindo, inteligente, maroto... – dizia Sirius enumerando suas grandes qualidades

- CHEGA SIRIUS. – disseram todos da turma, mas James continuou – E é cervo, C – E – R – V – O, seu pulguento – falou emburrado arrancando risadas do resto

- Pensei que me amava – dissera Sirius com a voz afeminada – você dizia que me amava me iludia, me iludiu, usou e abusou do Sirius aqui... – continuou ele com a voz fingidamente embargada – Vou contar pra minha mãe – terminou ele arrancando risadas

- AHHH vem cá meu cachorro preferido – disse James também em voz afeminada abraçando Sirius

- IIII não sei não hein – falou Remo brincando

- Não fica com ciúmes não Reminho tem James Potter pra todos, principalmente minha ruivinha Evans futuramente Potter. – disse James fazendo uma ruiva em especial corar com seu ultimo comentário e um Remo ficar emburrado

- Pontas o único veado aqui é você – respondeu Remo

- Ma que coisa viu, ficou igual ao pulguento, é difícil ser gostoso ficam difamando minha imagem. O que minha ruivinha vai pensar de mim? – perguntou James dramático nem um pouco

- Com certeza nada muito boa – respondeu Harry rindo da encenação de seu pai e seus amigos

- Concordo com ele – disse Lily rindo também – eu com certeza não pensei nada a seu favor sobre isso Jay – continuou ela sem perceber o apelido

Mas isso ninguém esperava nem mesmo o próprio James. E as reações foram hilárias. Harry cuspiu o suco de abobora que estava tomando em Sirius que se preparou para briga sendo segurado por James que sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Você não vai bater no meu filho senão você não vai viver para ser o padrinho do meu dele – ele sussurrou ameaçador

- Tá bom me convenceu – falou Sirius alto olhando em volta e vendo que não estava pior que os outros.

Marlene estava vermelha de raiva, pois Remo sem querer cuspiu o ovo que estava comendo nela, Lily ficou vermelha de vergonha quando percebeu o apelido. Se acharem maldade minha, maldade da autora, vocês não viram a Hermione coitada. Hermione estava em uma situação critica, Ron que estava em sua frente estava comendo farofa de ovo, e simplesmente cuspiu tudo, tudo mesmo nela e sem querer batendo o punho na lateral do prato de comida, o fazendo voar e adivinhem... Aonde ele caiu?... Quem falou que foi na mesa... Está completamente errado, o prato foi parar na cabeça da Mione. Coitada da menina. Vocês devem me achar maldade principalmente a Hermione, mas não pude evitar ter um pouquinho de confusão no jantar deles e essa foi à primeira idéia que tive... Voltando a historia

No final estavam Marlene, Hermione e Lilian vermelhas, Hermione e Marlene de raiva, mas Lily estava de vergonha. Sirius estava furioso, mas foi acalmado por James que simplesmente tinha aberto um lindo sorriso fazendo as meninas de sua mesa suspirar e felizmente, para Gina ela escapou da comida, afinal ela estava de frente à seu sogro e ele gostou do elogio e não cuspiu comida nenhuma...

Eles decidiram acertar as contas no dia seguinte, foram tomar banho e Gina ficou no mesmo dormitório que Lily e Hermione.

E os dois Potter´s foram dormir muito felizes, afinal James conseguiu que sua ruivinha falasse com ele sem problemas e ainda colocou nele um apelido, e Harry por causa da sua amada namorada estar com ele e sua mãe esta finalmente simpatizando com seu pai.

Depois de passarem um tempo pensando em suas ruivinhas, os Potter´s foram dormir afinal o dia seguinte iria ser desgastante

**XXXXXXXXXXXX ``XXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

**N/A: agradeço os reviews. A partir de agora vou tentar não deixar passar nunhum erro de gramática, mas caso aconteça que eu perco algum deles, eu pesso desculpas**

**Beijos e mandem reviews nao custa nada e ainda faz uma autora feliz  
><strong>


	4. Encontro Com Sonserinos

**Gente. Oi. Desculpem a demora. Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Mesmo sendo de poucas palavras tocaram meu coração. Se continuarem a mandar reviews, eu posto mais rapido hein...**

**Mais isso é coisa pra final de capitulo**.

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

_ **xxxxxx _**

No dia seguinte todos acordaram muito dispostos. Os meninos chegaram primeiro no salao comunal e ficaram conversando

- Entao conta Harry como foi que voce e Gina se conheceram ? – perguntou James curioso para saber como seu filho conheceu sua futura nora

- Entao foi assim, eu estava indo para meu primeiro ano na escola e no caminho encontrei a mae de Ron e seus irmaos como Ron tambem ia para seu primeiro ano nós fomos juntos, ai eu conheci a Gina ela era baixinha com o cabelo ruivo nos ombros – respondeu Harry com o olhar sonhador e uma expressao que com diria Sirius...

- Ai Pontas ele ta com a mesma cara que voce faz quando esta pensando na Lily... – começou Sirius risonho – cara de Viado Aluado – completou rindo e se desviando de uma almofada vinda de James

- É cervo – reclamaram James, Harry e Lily que havia acabado de chegar – é serio almofadinhas voce deveria ir procurar um medi – bruxo – continuou James e vendo a cara de confuso dele e dos outros ele continuou – eu já cansei de repitir que eu sou um cervo e não um viado, e voce continua com isso, eu acho que voce deveria ir ao medi – bruxo pra ver se não falta uma parte do seu minusculo cerebro – terminou rindo e sendo seguido pelos outro

Ao contrario de Sirius não conseguiu desviar da almofada e foi acertado bem no meio do rosto fazendo com que seus oculos caissem e rachassem,mas logo foi conesrtado por Harry que se lembrou do feitiço que Hermione fez nos seus no primeiro ano, e obviamente todo mundo riu mais ainda

As meninas estavam apenas observando a cena até que dessidiram brincar um pouquinho com Os Marotos. Marlene foi até Harry e sentou em seu colo fazendo Sirius fechar os punhos com raiva, Gina foi até Sirius e sentou na poltrona que ele estava, ficando relativamente perto do maroto, Lily se sentou no colo de Remo e por ultimo mas não menos importante Dorcas se sentou no colo de Thiago fazendo ele sorrir maroto para Remo que corou com a insinuação muda de James...

No final os únicos que não estavam vermelhos sendo de raiva ou ciume eram os Potter´s afinal sabiam que suas ruivas os amam, ficando com sorrisos marotos identicos eles se levantaram pegando Marlene e Dorcas respectivamente em seus colos e correram pro retrado, saindo para o salao pricipal com elas

Harry chegou primeiro por um pézinho, quando chegaram lá as meninas desceram rindo e sendo acompanhados por eles e foram se sentar na mesa. Não reparam que desde que chegaram o salao entrou em pleno silencio observando os casais que não são casais. Confuso não ? . Logo depois chegaram o resto do grupo, só que estes a pé, e as ruivas tambem sendo observadas afinal seus amores, vamos dizer assim, chegando em um lugar super publico com outras garotas no colo...

Depois de um café da manha super reforçado e muito, e devo repetir, muito engraçado eles tiveram que ir para a primeira aula do dia que ia ser com a Professora McGonagall. Eles chegaram na sala e se acomodaram nas carteras em casais, ou seja, nossos casais Potter´s , Sirius e Marlene, e Remo e Dorcas

A professora passou uma materia sobre transifgurar um rato em um tigre bebe, que a maioria não conseguiu fazer mas Os Marotos e seus agregados conseguiram, menos o Rony...

Depois das aulas que não vale a pena comentar os marotos e Harry decidiram aprontar um pouquinho, adivinhem com que ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Muito bem quem falou que era o Ranhoso acertou...

Harry estava muito contente pois ia poder aprontar com seu futuro detestado professor junto com seu pai mesmo que seja pra receber uma detenção com sua mae, afinal já pegou tantas em seu tempo sem querer entao por que não pegar nessa com a oportunidade de ficar em detenção com seu pai...

Eles abordaram Snape no corredor, mas felizmente ele vinha com seus `` amigos ´´ Nott, Lestrange, Goyle e por ultimo mas não menos importante Malfoy. Mais gente igual a mais diversão para Os Marotos

- Olha Harry quem vem lá, o Ranhoso e sua gangue de soncerinos – falou James debochadamente

- Olha se não são os grifinoriosinhos traidores do sangue – rebatou Malfoy tambem em deboche

- Olha aqui filhote de comensal fica na tua que ninguem falou com voce – contrapos Harry usando um dos apelidos `` carinhosos ´´ que ele e os amigos usam com Draco em seu tempo

- Uiii o Potter Junior tá falando comigo – falou Malfoy com risinhos sendo acompanhados de Nott, Lestrange e Goyle

- Vamos Pontas temos que ensinar como se trata soncerinos ao Bambi – falou Sirius empunhando a varinha

- Bambi ? – perguntou Harry risonho

- É filhote de Viado é Bambi. Não ? – perguntou tambem risonho ainda com a varinha empunhada

- Vamos pulguento – respondeu James mudando de assunto – _Tarantallegra – _imediatamente o grupo de soncerinos estava rindo e não conseguiam proferir nenhum feitiço

_- Capiverdes – _conjurou Sirius fazendo o cabelo de Snape ficar verde

_- Levicorpus – _falou Harry se lembrando da lembrança de Snape e fazendo todos eles ficarem de cabeça para baixo

_- Olhofish - _ falou James fazendo Snape e Malfoy ficarem olhos de peixe

_- Pelazuis – _conjurou Sirius etodos ficaram com peles em diferem tons de azul

- _Wingardium Leviosa – _conjurou Harry fazendo a calça de todos eles abaixarem e a camisa tambem sair voando

- _Pitiustinas – _conjurou James fazendo letras aparecerem no peito de todos eles: GRIFINORIOS SÃO OS MELHORES E SONCERINOS SÃO PODRES

Eles os fizeram flutuar até o salao principal e os imobilizarem fazendo – os ficar paradinhos enquanto eles iam para o salao comunal ter um alibe mesmo sabendo que iriam levar detenção

**_ xxxxxx _**

**Entao o que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Regular? Trago? Horrivel? Excede Expectativas? Mereço Reviews?**

**Muito bem... Depois desse milhao de perguntas eu peço desculpas, tanto pela demora mais uma vez, tanto pelos erros de gramatica.**

**Kisses and GoodBye**


End file.
